Hai-Furi 2018 Back To School Part 03
by makotoxmadokaxk.on
Summary: Akeno Misaki and the girls watched a movie and they had to celebrate teachers gone and Akeno Misaki and Rin Shiretoko had a great time in the morning.


As Akeno Misaki started back to school and telling all the girls that her teacher in the news, she was in the accident in the traffic and she was taken to hospital. So Rin Shiretoko was frightened that their teacher was injured badly in the car on her way to Yokosuka Marine Girls High School. Mashiro Munetani was about to get going before they are leaving.

Akeno Misaki waits up for the girls but it was too bad. Her teacher did nothing about her. She begin to cry. As they walk home, the bell rang, and those girls are hurried inside the school and getting ready for their sessions. But Why? How they do it? Nobody was listening to Akeno Misaki But they listen to her. "What's Up?" They asks to Akeno Misaki.

"Nothing. Do your work." The girls accepted it. Maron Yanagiwara was about to write but it didn't understand why they left the teacher behind. So Akeno Misaki leaves the room while the girls continue their writing, Akeno Misaki hurried to the poster they got outside the classroom. It was like a Halloween Party to her. She smiles. And then she hurried back to her classroom.

She turned on the movie while they work. It was a Blu-Ray Disk that Akeno Misaki found one of her teacher's desk. The girls looked up at Akeno Misaki and see what is wrong with her. Akeno Misaki shoke her head and everybody seems worried. "What's Wrong?" "Nothing." They went back to work. As the Green FBI Screen showed up, The girls are seemed to look up and saw a VHS Tape instead of Blu-Ray.

It Was Fantasia 2000. They looked down at those sheets and putting away and Akeno Misaki Hides under her teacher's desk. They watched the movie was an introduction to Fantasia 2000 and they really enjoyed it. There was a VHS Tapes around Canada and it shipped to Japan by their teachers. The old cartoon classic was Steamboat Willie that Roy Disney was talking about.

The second was Silly Symphony and the third is Making of Bambi between Snow White and the fourth is Fantasia OLD 1940. And the fifth is The Great Mouse Detective and the sixth is Beauty and the Beast and the seventh is Toy Story 2 and the eighth is Dinosaur. As the introduction ends, the light fades away from Roy Disney's face and they said And Now Our Feature Presentation in English.

So it's starts by Walt Disney Pictures Logo with outer space variant and from old Fantasia to Chicago Symphony. The girls seemed they enjoyed this movie. The Song starts with Symphony No. 5. The girls are really impressed that Akeno Misaki lets all girls watched the movie. The song ends with butterfly tries to go up.

Maron Yanagiwara started to get crazy after seeing this movie for a few times. So the girls are really happy except for Mashiro Munetani. She is gone to home. Akeno Misaki forgets about Mashiro when the girls tried to find her. The girls sits down and continue watching the movie. Akeno Misaki watched the whole movie until the girls are about to get tired of watching.

"But girls!" The girls yawn after they seem Donald loses his wife. Akeno Misaki yawns too. So as the movie ended, Akeno Misaki turns off the VHS Tape machine and turns off the TV and Akeno Misaki tucked in to her desk and she falls asleep. The girls went asleep after Akeno Misaki looks around to see everybody is asleep but no Kouko Nosa.

Kouko Nosa was standing right beside Wilhelmina at the Harekaze II and she cries. Wilhelmina kissed Kouko Nosa lips and she cries kissing. Kouko Nosa was cheered up after the kiss. Wilhelmina leaves and Kouko Nosa gets ready for home to get sleeping. Kouko Nosa looked around the girls houses but there was nobody here.

Mashiro Munetani woke up and saw Kouko Nosa was standing in teh entrance of Mashiro's Room and saw what happened. "Where is the girls?" "They end up sleeping at school." "What!? No Way!?" Mashiro gets out of her house and rushed into the school. Akeno Misaki and the girls hearing footsteps of Mashiro Munetani Screaming.

The girls screams as they rushed for home and Mashiro Munetani was left behind her school. Akeno Misaki ran into her home but the girls wants to stay at her house. Kouko Nosa was standing right beside her and she asks if they could stay at Akeno Misaki House and She Accepted. Mashiro Munetani hurries into her house and they all went to sleep at her house.

Moeka China was back from work and she seems girls are sleeping with Akeno Misaki at her room. Moeka China was at her own room to sleep. As they sleep they finally had a dream about movie watching at school in the middle of the night. And they all went to sleep without Mashiro Munetani. So that was it.

Not Finished yet. In the morning, Akeno Misaki woke up and the girls woke up too and they all have breakfast. They ate some cereals and toast for breakfast in Japan. Akeno Misaki prepares some drinks of Orange Juice and they liked it. They packed up and getting ready for Another adventure. The girls went to the Harekaze II and sets sail for USA Trip. But it was interrupted by storm and it was raining in September. Now it was September 26, 2018. Storm breaks into the ocean and girls hide for safety.

Rin Shiretoko handles the wheel while the girls hide and the lightening strikes near the Harekaze II and the boat rumbles and girls screams. Akeno Misaki fears of lightening strikes and Akeno Misaki hugs the girls tight and cries. "Let go Akeno Misaki." Hime Wazumi said. The girls points teh fingers close to their lips and shushes Hime Wazumi.

As the storm clears, the sun breaks the clouds and they arrived at Texas. "What?" "I thought it was california." "It was Texas with desert grounds." As the ship docks to the seashore and they walked towards the desert. There was a small town called Western town lafty. It was funny that they changed the name to Dallas.

The girls walked and walked until the dust bowl started to get close to the girls. The girls ran to the seashore and the Harekaze II set sail away. They finally made it safe to Japan and they had a relief. Akeno Misaki has another plans for their school year. They ran to Yokosuka Marine Girls High School. Kouko Nosa worries about the girls where they have been.

"How could you?" "Nothing. Okay?" Akeno Misaki gets fustrated at Kouko Nosa that the girls leave Japan without permission to the teacher's. The teacher has passed away by the accident and the girls went crying. Akeno Misaki hears about Moeka China that we have a memorial to their Teacher's. So they stopped crying.

"For all loved ones, and loved students. We all sorry for making this happened that the teacher had a traffic accident. We pray for all good teachers and students to pay their respect and have a great, Rest in Peace." Moeka China said in the speech. They put flowers to the grave and they all leave. "What we would do." "I Don't know."

As the girls went to school in the morning, they are kind of sad but now the teacher is gone so they had to celebrate the teacher gone today. As Akeno Misaki signed for party for their respected teachers who died in the car crash, and now they sang their song. It's called I Am A Child Of The Sea sang by Minami Kaburagi.

So as they had lunch in the cafeteria, They ate some celebration Pizza that Tateishi Shima Bought at Pizza Hut. They loved it. Akeno Misaki announced for all the students that they will do the act for teachers gone celebration. Navigation students had a rap act and tells all the students that the teacher is gone and they rap as the bell rang again.

The girls ran to the outside world and it was September 27, 2018. It's the event of teachers gone day. Akeno Misaki smiles as the girls smiles as the teachers gone to their graveyard and they heard the echo of the teacher from the other day at the first day of school. The girls really enjoyed it. So the sunset begins to go down, they had a wonderful time. At Night, they had a night party.

As the full moon begins to rise, The party starts with Akeno Misaki was being the announcer and she introduced to the music in USA is called, Camptown Races. The bridge crew sang Camptown Races as the song ends with Down the bay. The next song is Eye of the Tiger by Navigation Crews. They had a wonderful night.

And so as the midnight falls into dusk, The girls puts down the celebration confetti away and all the props and they seemed to hurry home. Akeno Misaki smiles as the night gets dark and hurried home. Akeno Misaki tucked the blanket up and getting ready to sleep. Rin Shiretoko was there on her bed and smiles as they fall asleep. Moeka China was back from the sadness of their teacher's.

Wait! There is More! In the dawn, Akeno Misaki and Rin Shiretoko woke up and getting ready for breakfast. It was September 28, 2018. It's called the PA Day so there is no School by monday in October. It was so hot that morning and Akeno Misaki seems to sweat down her chest. After breakfast, They go for a shower and bath and they all went to outside.

As the warm begins colder, Rin Shiretoko shivers as the cold winds blow and Akeno Misaki was wrong about the hot day. It was cold right now instead of hot sunny morning. So Akeno Misaki helps clean up the garden with Rin Shiretoko and Moeka China was sad that she didn't sleep last night. So Akeno Misaki Smiles as she cheers Moeka China Up.

Okay Now that was The End. So It Will Be October. So Have A Great Day.


End file.
